Star Wars: Downfall of the Rebellion
by StarsWarsMike18
Summary: The Empire wins, the Rebellion loses. Come on, you know you guys have thought about it too!


Star Wars:Downfall of the Rebellion

Written by : Michael Clark

Chapter 1

Space is long. Space is dark. Space is never ending. But even space doesn't seem that big when it's filled with massive Star Destroyers. The triangular shaped capital ships were surrounding the small moon of Endor. On the bridge of the biggest Star Destroyer of all, the _Executor_ , Darth Vader paced back and forth angrily. "Where is Admiral Ozzel?" yelled Vader. All of the officers on the deck pretended they couldn't hear him. One officer wasn't a good pretender. He accidentally looked up from his console and made eye contact with the dark lord. He instantly brought his eyes back to his console.

He heard Vader's steps draw near…

"Ensign. What are you doing?" Vader said over his shoulder.

"Uhhhhh. Well, my lord. I was simply.."

"You were simply watching Youtube videos on your console instead of doing any real work!" Vader answered for him.

"What is your name, Ensign?"

The Ensign swallowed hard and started sweating. "My name is Jek my lord!" *fart noise*.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?" Vader yelled. Even through his helmet he could smell something horrible.

A nearby officer walked up to them. "It appears that Ensign Jek has pooped himself my lord. Ejected matter from the waste compartment, if you catch my drift."

The officer then walked away quickly without turning back.

Jek was now crying. He momentarily stopped crying when he was lifted off of the ground. "You have failed me for the last time Ensign Jek!" Vader said angrily.

Jek couldn't breathe, but he managed to say "But my lord! This is the first time we've met!"

"Are you sure Ensign Jek?"

He nodded up and down.

After that Vader dropped him and Jek fell onto the floor still breathing.

"Oh. My bad. Go clean yourself up." Vader stepped on Jek like a doormat as he walked away.

"I don't know if I should wipe my tears or my butt first.." said Jek slowly as he walked to one of the many, many bathrooms on the gigantic Super Star Destroyer.

Admiral Ozzel was on the phone with his girlfriend in his bedroom. "Yes honey, I'm sorry. I know, I know. It's not my fault Vader wants me to bomb your home planet!"

A squeaky voice was yelling at him back through his phone.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have been born an Ewok!"

He hung up. Then he realized he had 346 missed calls from Darth Vader.

"Uh-oh." Ozzel went over to the mirror in his bathroom.

"You can do this Ozzy, you got this. Vader almost force choked you near Hoth, and he almost force choked you the other day when you made his coffee wrong, but today will be completely different!" Admiral Ozzel turned around and Vader was behind him. "AGH" He jumped back up.

"I'm sorry, you scared me my lord." Ozzel said.

"We were supposed to begin bombing Endor an hour ago, where have you been?"

"Well, I had to apologize to my girlfriend. She is kind of, well, an ewok, who lives on the planet we have to bomb." Ozzel made a sad face. He hoped Vader would feel bad for once in his life.

"You're dating an…..ewok…..?" Vader said, confused.

"Yes, my lor-" Vader ignited his lightsaber and stabbed Ozzel through the stomach.

"Well, at least I didn't get force choked." Ozzel thought as he died. Vader stepped on his body when he walked out of the room.

Darth Vader stabbed Admiral Ozzel, and force choked 23 Imperial Officers today. He thought it was kind of funny, considering he only killed 12 Rebel soldiers that day. "Oh wellll" Vader said as he got into his pajamas. They had pictures of the burning jedi temple on them. "Time to watch the show!" He turned on his holoprojector. It showed all of the Star Destroyers in his fleet turning on their sides. They aimed their turbo lasers at Endor and began firing. Trees exploded. Forests burned. One ewok house was hit directly by a massive turbolaser shot and it was instantly incinerated. Another ewok built it's home out of rocks. A turbolaser bolt hit the stone home and blew it into pieces. Another Ewok built it's home out of durasteel that it bought. The Ewok watched a green laser launch into the building, but his home did not explode. The Ewok let out a sigh, and opened his door and went back into his house. As soon as he closed the door, his entire house caved in. When the orbital bombardment was finished, Vader ordered a squadron of TIE bombers to fly and bomb the rest of the structures. Vader wondered if the late Admiral Ozzel's girlfriend survived the attack. "Another victory for the Galactic Empire!" Vader said yawning. Time to go to sleep. His bed was shaped like a smaller, comfier version of the flagship he commanded, the _Executor._ The Dark Lord of the Sith put his lightsaber in the underwear drawer so no one would find it, and then used The Force to turn off the light in his room.

Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker was playing a game of chess with Chewbacca at the Rebel base, when Leia barged in looking angrier than usual. "LUKE. CHEWIE. Hurry up! You guys were supposed to be prepping for our attack on the Imperials!"

Luke sighed. "We are preparing! Chess is all about strategy remember?"

Leia walked over. "I see...so you think about your move, moments before you do it right?"  
"Yeah! Luke said, smiling."

"Raaagghr, Errerer." Chewbacca said happily in his difficult Wookie language.

"Well then, what move will you do after I do this?" Leia said as she took the chess board and flipped it launching pieces everywhere. "Now, go suit up. We have to stop at the supermarket on the way to the attack. Chewie is out of dog food."

"Errrnnnhh." Chewie agreed.

Luke got into his pilot uniform and went looking for R2-D2, his personal astromech droid. He was connected to a laptop downloading new songs, and updating his Netflix account.

"C'mon Artoo. We've got to attack the Empire. You can download more Katy Perry tomorrow."

"Beeeeep beep boooo" Artoo said.

"Awwww man," Han Solo said, clearly annoyed. "No Mon Cal cruisers? We have to attack with a fleet of 62 Corellian Corvettes and 3 Nebulon-B frigates? How are we supposed to stand up to a fleet of Star Destroyers in that thing?"

"Well, our Intel shows that the Empire has only left a small space station and several acclamators guarding the moon of Endor. Our fleet should be more than enough to overwhelm them. Then we can begin a rescue operation of the millions of Ewok refugees. Besides, they did better at taking out the Empire's AT-STs then we ever have. So we plan on inducting some of them into the Rebellion as military scientists."

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard Commander Tek," Han said.

"Also, your zipper is unzipped."  
Tek looked down at his zipper and Han used his finger to flick the commander's nose.

"HA gottem! You better be right about their weak space defences, or next time I'll be punching your nose Commander."

"Yes sir!" Tek said with a salute.

Han and Chewbacca got in the Millennium Falcon and took off. They were followed by 4 squadrons of X-Wing fighters and 2 Y-Wing bomber squadrons which totalled at 20 fighter and 6 bombers. One of the X-wing squadrons was led by General Skywalker. They were followed by a fleet of the 62 Corellian Corvettes and 3 Nebulon-B frigates, as well as 20 barely armored and mostly empty transport vessels. Operation "Recruit An Army of Teddy Bears" was finally underway.

The fighters came out hyperspace first.

"Sir, we have just regained communications with our spy." said an imperial officer. He was 6 feet tall. "Thank you Captain Zheng. Quickly take a shuttle to the planet, and prepare our ground forces. I'll manage the fight up here."

"Sir, yes sir!" Captain Zheng left to get his stormtrooper armor.

The commander of the space station flipped an alarm that blared throughout the entire space station. A repeating message could be heard throughout the station: This is Commander Tien, we are under attack. Launch all fighters and prepare to man the guns. Turbolaser towers have two minutes to activate. Good luck men."

Luke Skywalker of Gold Squadron led the entire fleet into range. The space station's defenses were now in firing range, and turbolaser shots were launched, concussion missiles were fired, and proton torpedos were released.

"Get ready, the attack zone is hot. I want the bombers to strafe their hangars. I want Red Squadron to escort the bombers. Blue Squadron will stay with the armada of corvettes. Green Squadron, you're tasked with taking out the station's defenses then escorting the transports as they head to the surface. Gold Squadron will split up and help out all other teams as needed-wait, here come the Acclamators now!" Luke said, making sure everyone knew what they were doing.

"I got you Luke, we're sending 15 of our corvettes to go strafe the Acclamators. If their shields are taken out, they are to boost their engines and retreat to the safety of our armada." said General Solo, whose ship was docked on the commanding Nebulon-B frigate.

"What about Brown Squadron?" Asked a Rebel officer.

"You guys remain where you are," Luke said.

"Sir, yes sir!" The captain of Brown Squadron said from a toilet seat in the Nebulon-B frigate. Brown Squadron was in charge of cleaning the bathrooms on the frigates and corvettes.

Green rain surrounded the starfighter fleet. Immediately one X-Wing got hit by a powerful turbolaser shot and disintegrated in a flash. Another shot was from a smaller canon so it smashed into the right wings of one of the fighters. Luke ignored the pilot as he started crying when he lost control of his fighter. It spun repeatedly until it crashed into one of the incoming TIE fighters, taking them both out. "Get ready for fighter engagements, stick to the plan!" Luke said as he pressed his trigger annihilating three TIE fighters in two seconds.

"Scanners count 72 TIE fighters and more prepping for launch! There's just too many, I'm out of here!" the pilot's X-Wing turned around and shot into hyperspace.

"If we ever see that guy again, he's being put on Brown Squadron for life," said Luke.

Meanwhile the Corvettes were overwhelming the Acclamators. The Acclamators were renovated ships from The Clone Wars, and weren't that talented at handling fast ships. Combine that with how many cruisers they were being attacked by, and the Acclamators were in trouble. One already launched its escape pods and blew up. Unfortunately for the Empire, one of the Corellian Corvettes strafed the escape pods blowing them up one by one.

Amazingly, all six Y-Wings were still intact when they reached the space station. They launched their ion shots to disable the station's shields, then they fired their payloads. One TIE fighter launched out of the hanger at the wrong time, intercepting one of the torpedoes and blowing up right away. The 5 torpedoes were still enough, the entire Hanger blew up.

With the Imperial forces distracted, and quite frankly, losing, the Rebel Alliance sent their twenty transports towards the surface, with the fighters of Green Squadron escorting them.

A Rebel officer went up to Han who was preparing the Millennium Falcon for launch.  
"General Solo, sensors show that there is a small Regiment of Imperial Forces on the ground. They have one company of AT-ST walkers, so heavy artillery is advised. Meanwhile in Space, if our bombers remain intact, we should be able to destroy the space station in twenty minutes without even needing our fleet to engage. Fighter losses are indeed heavy though, so we're going to send some Corvettes for support."

"Okay, thank you Captain. I respect you and your work with Brown Squadron. Actually, um. This is embarrassing, but Chewie had Taco Bell last night and well, it'd mean a lot if you'd clean up what he did in the Falcon's bathroom. It's the only one we have."

The Captain saluted. "The real battle goes on in our bathrooms. I'd be happy to help General Chewbacca."

Unfortunately, that Rebel Captain would never be seen smell and radiation from Chewbacca's excretion dissolved the Captain's skin and bones.

Not knowing where the Captain went, Han left for the surface anyway five minutes later.

"Wooooohoooooo!" Luke Shouted. "That makes seventeen fighters down by my count! Their numbers are thinning! Keep the pressure up on that station!"

"Uh, General Skywalker..this is Command, please respond."

He switched out of the fighter frequency.

"Reporting."

"We have a problem. Imperial reinforcements. And a lot of them. We won't know how many until they're out of hyperspace, which we predict will happen in about two minutes and thirty seconds. We also believe the Executor might be with them…"

"Uh oh. Okay, we'll tell the fleet. Let's try to finish up here, otherwise we're all going to need Brown Squadron when that Super Star Destroyer comes out of hyperspace."

Chapter 3

Two minutes and thirty seconds later, a large armada of starships came out of hyperspace.

"Sensors read fifteen Star Destroyers at the nose of the fleet. Seven are bringing up the rear." Said a bridge officer on the _Bothan Spirit_ , the commanding frigate.

"New readings picked up the Executor and an Interdictor Cruiser on the western side of Endor. They are under escort by six Star Destroyers," interrupted a second flight officer on the deck. The Nebulon-B frigate named _Bothan Spirit_ may have been modified, but it could barely hold it's own against one star destroyer.

"Oh [BEEP]. Just my [BEEP]ing luck. Call in the [BEEP]ing reinforcements. We need those Mon Cal cruisers stat."

He looked at the holograms of the Imperial armada. Then he slammed his fist onto the projector temporarily disrupting the hologram. "[BEEP]". The rest of the Rebels on the bridge pretended they couldn't hear him.

Meanwhile, outside of the atmosphere of the planet Dantooine, the remainder of the rebel fleet orbited. Admiral Ackbar was in charge of eight Mon Calamari cruisers, two captured and repurposed Star Destroyers, twelve of the last remaining Nebulon-B frigates, and six Corellian Missile Cruisers.  
"Prepare the fleet to go into hyperspace. Fighters first."

Over a hundred support fighters got into position at the nose of the fleet. B-Wings, A-Wings, X-Wings, Y-Wings and even the rare Z-95 fighters were making their final checks. Then in a flash, they disappeared as they went into hyperspace. They left in pairs of fives and threes.

Unfortunately what they did not know, was the coordinates they were given did not lead to a safe place. It brought them to the Endor system, but it brought them too close to Endor's sun. In two minutes, most of the Rebellion fighter support fleet perished in a painless blaze of fire.

Some fighters weren't so lucky. A squadron of A-Wings that came out of hyperspace on the eastern end didn't get incinerated immediately. Instead, they watched in horror as their fleet melted away. They did not do this in the safety of their ships, no. They watched as their skin boiled, and their ships burned away with them inside of it. A-1, the leader of the squadron, shrieked in horror as his skin fused with the molten controls of his starship. A-2, managed to send a fleet-wide communication before he perished. It was a Code Yellow, which meant bad hyperspace coordinates.

Back above Dantooine, four of the Nebulon frigates and one Mon Cal cruiser got the Code Yellow too late, and they transported their ships and crew into the sun. The rest of the fleet managed to stop in time. As orders bounced around from captain to captain, from commander to commander, Admiral Ackbar knew that he had to act before things got out of hand anymore.

At the top of his lungs, he screamed "IT'S A TRAP!" and then Shadow Troopers, an elite, covert unit, turned off their stealth field generators. It looked like they teleported into the bridge out of thin air. The seven troopers and their black armor opened fire on the rebel bridgemen with pin-point accuracy. The eighth Shadow Trooper, Commander Clark, took out a red lightsaber and impaled the second in command bridge officer. As one of the navigators gasped his last breaths, he noticed that they were ignoring Ackbar. Then he saw Admiral Ackbar take out a blaster pistol and actually help them. _What the…_ then one of the Shadow Troopers put a blaster bolt in the back of his head.

The Shadow Troopers secured the bridge and piled up the Rebel's bodies. Between the eight of them and Ackbar they could override most sections of the ship. Using all the automated weaponry, they aimed it at the nearest Mon Cal Cruiser. Without their shields up, they were blown into oblivion in less than a minute. Then they opened fire on the next closest Cruiser.

"What the heck is going on? Did _Home I_ just open fire on _Half Pepperoni Half Mon Calamari_?"

The explosion sent shockwaves throughout the fleet.

"Sir," said the second in command on deck. "Should we return fire?"

None of them noticed the two cloaked Imperial shuttles landing in _Home I_ 's hanger bays. They were filled with twenty seven elite Stormtroopers each. They were each trained and prepared to take over each of the necessary combat stations of the Cruiser to increase optimal firepower.

"Hello, this is Admiral Ackbar. There has been a coup. We need to destroy the Imperial forces on board of the other capital ships quickly and precisely. Please comply at your battle stations."

The two captured Star Destroyers weren't as secure as the dozens of Rebels on board had thought. There were five companies on each ship. Stormtrooper soldiers, engineers and Imperial officers were all stowed away. They began clearing out the surprised and alarmed Rebels on deck.

"No survivors." Commander Clark whispered to Ackbar.

"Yes. I just hope you guys will pay me what you owe me. I wanna return to Mon Calamari and buy the planet. I'm sick of being a naval admiral."

"Whatever you say fish face, just do your part and you'll gets your creds."

 _I hope this isn't a trap,_ the former Admiral of the Rebellion thought to himself.

Meanwhile….back on Endor….

The main fleet of Star Destroyers were spraying down the Rebel Alliance. Ships were detonating and disintegrating left and right. The rest of the Imperial fleet outmaneuvered the Rebels by circling around them like cattle. The ships had nowhere to go but up or down. A massive fleet of TIE Bombers were deployed from the many Star Destroyer hangars. They rained hell on any ships that tried escaping the makeshift blockade that way. Proton torpedoes annihilated anything trying to evade the blockade. So there was only three possible outcomes for the Rebels. Propose a surrender, stay in space and fight to the death, or land on Endor and try to repeat the other two options on land.

The commander of _Bothan Spirit_ contacted Admiral Ackbar. Ackbar's hologram was set so it would only show him, instead of the rest of the bridge. "We've come under attack by the Empire, it will be a little longer before we can arrive."  
The hologram disappeared. The crew looked at their commander. He was smiling. Smiling and crying. "[BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP]"

Dedicated Rebel pilots, copilots, navigators and other crewmen all wondered. _Does he kiss his mother with that mouth?_

Chapter 4

"This is Commander [BEEP] of the Rebel Alliance. My data analysts on board the _Bothan Spirit_ believe that the fleet will be decimated in thirteen minutes at this point. That's before Ackbar and the reinforcements are even slated to arrive. Therefore, we will land the entire fleet on Endor and set up a temporary ground base. Good luck to all. And please [BEEEEEEEEEPING] be safe you bunch of [BEEEEPS]."

As the entire Rebel fleet began its descent on Endor the Empire actually recalled their fighters and ceased fire. The fighters returned to their hangars refuel. Many Captains in their respective Star Destroyers wanted to pursue and eliminate rather than wait, but when an order comes from Darth himself, you'd be wise to avoid questioning it.

Luke Skywalker was in his X-Wing. There was only a handful of fighters left other than the ones in Green Squadron who avoided combat altogether.

 _I sense a disturbance in the force… they've stopped firing to buy time… in the words of Ackbar.. 'it's a trap.' I've got to get back to Yavin IV._ He flew back into space and plotted his destination. He went into hyperspace before the Imperials could even fire at him.

As Luke was leaving Hyperspace, Admiral Ackbar's flagship _Home I_ was entering hyperspace. He took a X-Wing fighter that he hadn't flown since he was inducted into the Rebellion and left for his homeworld. He flew through a graveyard of Rebel ships all caught off guard by his betrayal. He even saw some bodies floating in the debris, but he tried his best to ignore them. And then he left for his homeworld. It was mating season on Mon Cal.

The _Home I_ and one Star Destroyer entered the Endor System. The other Star Destroyer was lost when a surviving Rebel engineer rigged the hyperdrive to explode. He took out all of his Imperial assailants on board, but at the cost of the Nebulon-B frigate next to him and a Corellian Missile Cruiser getting destroyed by the explosion as well.

The _Home I_ floated towards Endor. It floated more and more. It sure as heck didn't feel like the ship was going over five hundred miles per hour like it was, but that's what happens when you're piloting a massive capital ship through space. The Rebel's had set up a decent sized trio of bases. They were equipped with blaster turrets, trenches, sniping posts, barracks, and more. All of the Rebel ships that remained, blew apart some of the forests to make room for landing. Then they landed the surviving Corvettes in a ring around the trio of bases in a defensive circle. The Nebulon-B frigates don't have landing mechanisms so _Bothan Spirit_ simply hovered above the bases after depositing its troops.

Captain Zheng had been ordered to deliver the coordinates to the Rebel base to the Rebel capital ship that was apparently in their control. He did so while watching their base through binoculars. "It is time to test their defenses. Send a company of TIE Maulers." He said without looking at the Imperial officer beside him.

"Yes Captain, right away."

Next to the two of them stood eight well armed Stormtrooper commandos.

Five TIE Maulers enjoyed off roading and running over trees, rocks, rivers and anything that stood in their way. There was a family of Ewoks having a funeral and the leader of the squadron diverted from the pack and simply rolled right through. The Ewoks shrieked as their soft bodies were crushed into pancakes. This left tire streaks littered with bloodied fur. One of them that he missed threw a rock at his tread. It was too annoying to turn around in Maulers, so he opened the entry hatch at the top and fired a single blaster bolt into the teddy bear, who flew back from the impact. They resumed their course, satisfied by the slaughter.

After the space fleet deposited its crew and passengers, there were 6,362 troops on the ground. That was part of the reason they were able to build a base so quickly. One of the "sentry trenches" outside the Corellian Corvette circle spotted smoke rising from behind the trees. "Sargeant look! TIE Maulers incoming!" He gestured to a squad of engineers and pilots. "Go get the Corellian Corvette behind us operational STAT."

"The whole thing?"

"No, just one of those swiveling turrets. Maybe two if you can."

They nodded and left.

Captain Zheng didn't need his binoculars to see the large Mon Cal ship entering the atmosphere.

He brought his arm down in front of him three times signaling to the commandos to seek & destroy any targets they came across. Then they all fired their jetpacks up and launched themselves off of a cliff into the lush forests heading towards the Rebel outpost.

As the TIE Maulers got into range, the Rebel soldiers opened up fire from their trenches. The small arms fire impacted the large treaded vehicles with little to no stopping power. One of the Rebels fired a rocket at the lead Mauler and it swerved. The rocket slammed into a Mauler behind it detonating right away.

"They're gaining too much ground!" The Rebel with the rocket said as he reloaded it. The Maulers rolled over the trench and most of the soldiers ducked as the Maulers rolled over them. One of them wasn't fast enough and immediately got decapitated.

Then the Corvette's weaponry was activated and it opened fire on the company decimating the Maulers one after another. When there was only one left, it stopped and fired at the turret uselessly only to blow up when the ship-to-ship intended weaponry rotated to return fire. The Rebels in the trench were cheering in the trench with their weapons raised. Then one of them stopped cheering and started sweating instead. "What the hell?"

" _Home I_ I repeat, decrease your descent! You're headed right for us! Our base has been set up below us, so I repeat again, slow down!"

Unsure of what to do, Commander [BEEP] paced back and forth.

The voices of the bridge crew were in a frenzy.

"Why won't they stop?"

"How come they aren't answering us?"

...

"I can't wait for my birthday tomorrow"

…

"I had a beer with Admiral Ackbar once"...

"That ship is coming straight for us!"

…

"I'm so happy to be alive right now."

"EVERYONE SHUT THE [BEEP] UP!" yelled the Commander silencing the slew of voices that were washing over him.

"Sir?" asked a Bridge Captain.

"What?" The Commander asked with a exasperated sigh.

"They just put their forward deflector shields on."

The massive hull of _Home I_ now encompassed the entire viewscreen of the Nebulon-B frigate. Commander [BEEP] never wanted to curse more in his life, but instead he opted to cry for his mommy instead. The distraught crew could see their doom on their consoles and in the main viewport. Then the Mon Calamari cruiser smashed into the top of the frigate. For a second it only changed the ship's orbit slightly closer to the planet, then another second later the skinny command frigate snapped in two pieces like a broken bone. Crewmen poured out of the ship's newly torn open hull. The capital ship that impaled _Bothan Spirit_ jettisoned all thirty six escape pods. Eighteen on each side.

The shielded nose of the once glorious _Home I_ collided with one of the Rebel camps instantly crushing everything around it. Then the ship skid forward with Rebels futilely trying to outrun the massive deathtrap before it made them look like tooth paste. The _Home I_ pushed two corvettes out of the protective circle, and then it lay there looking defeated. When the surviving Rebel army finally thought that things were alright again, one of the modestly sized Nebulon-B frigate fragments dropped onto the other rebel camp and exploded sending a plume of smoke and dust. The other piece with the bridge attached fell into a large body of water a few miles away.

"Alpha Company, move in," ordered Captain Zheng.

"Copy that," said an AT-ST pilot.

"Beta Company, be prepared to pick off any stragglers."

"You got it boss." answered a Scout Trooper Commander. They were spread thinly but evenly in an even bigger circle around the Rebel outpost in pairs of twos. They were equipped with high powered sniper rifles and speeder bikes.

Captain Zheng's team was designated Delta Team and it consisted of him and his nine commandos. He believed they were going to rendezvous with extra troops at the base as well, but he wasn't sure how or from where.

"Gamma be prepared if needed."

"Yes, Captain." replied a pilot in a far away hangar with three experimental TIE Annihilators.

Captain Zheng smiled and put on his blue streaked helmet.

Chapter 5

Luke Skywalker cleared Yavin IV's atmosphere.

"This is Luke to the Temple. Do you copy?"

"Hi Luke, it's Kyle. What's up?"

Luke was nearly bursting with things to say.

"The Rebellion is finished. After tonight it will be gone. Even more tattered and hopeless than before. I have my duty. And the New Jedi Order is my responsibility. We must ensure our survival."

"Oh wow, that's terrible Luke!"

"Have the sensor's picked up any Imperial forces in the system?"

"No," replied Kyle Katarn. "Just the entry of our supplies. Four transports with enough supplies to last us the rest of the rotation."

Luke's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He knew that the supplies were a trap. But if they were already in the system, the temple wouldn't have proper time to evacuate.

"Kyle, listen very closely. That's their first wave of attack. We need to get battle ready and engage all of our defense protocols. If we can survive this, we will be able to evacuate before the rest of the Imperials arrive. Right now the Empire is preoccupied with wiping out our fleet to the last bit."

"Got you Luke. With only one other Jedi master other than us, it might be close." Luke didn't need Kyle to tell him that.

Delta Team used the advanced targeting systems in their helmets to spot targets through the dirt ridden smoke that rose from the collision of _Home I_.

Captain Zheng raised his advanced E-11 blaster rifle and set it on burst fire. He fired three bolts of red hot energy into the back of a disoriented Rebel, dropping him. A squadmate next to Captain Zheng did the same when another enemy turned towards the sound of the body dropping. "Tango down." The soldier remarked.

Now the sounds of the AT-ST walkers moving in were getting louder and louder. One of them spotted two Rebel medics treating a wounded soldier. They were bunched up very close. The pilot fired the main chin turret and it exploded on the wounded soldier, flinging the other two backwards. Their limp bodies crashed a few feet away, dead.

Another AT-ST in the company stepped onto a fleeing soldier instantly flattening him. His comrade fired his blaster pistol sidearm helplessly at the AT-ST that stepped on his friend like gum. The large head of the walker turned and fired a concussion grenade at him. It detonated and sent him into a tree a tree trunk.

The Rebels were now decently aware that they were getting attacked by the enemy. They turned their attention away from the capital ship lodged in the remnants of their main camp.

One squad surrounded an escape pod. "Whaddya think Sarge? Are they ours?"

"Well, it did come from our own ship. But then again our own ship just slammed into our own people, so I don't know anymore."

A private with tech experience opened the pod from the outside.

They all peered in with their weapons raised.

"Sir. It's empty!" Said the technician. Then a red lightsaber impaled him through his chest. Commander Clark of Shadow Trooper Legion One materialized behind the technician and then two more Shadow Troopers de-cloaked and opened fire on the squad. Commander Clark did a front flip towards another soldier and down slashed cutting him in half. The trio stood there next to the smoking bodies and the escape pod.

Han Solo saw three stormtroopers clad in black armor standing next to a pile of Rebel corpses. He fired his Heavy DL-44 Blaster Pistol into the head of one of the troopers and they dropped dead instantaneously. The other two reacted without hesitation. One took cover behind the escape pod. The other charged at him with a lightsaber glowing red and looking thirsty for blood. The charging trooper deflected bolts back into the Rebel bodyguard's surrounding Han. For the first time in a while, Han felt scared.

Blaster fire illuminated the woods. Trees were on fire. Some Ewoks tried assisting the torn remnants of the Rebel Alliance. Others fled for their lives. Some were getting picked off by snipers from Beta Company filled with bored, but alert Scout Troopers.

On Yavin IV, four GR-75 Medium Rebel Transports descended into the designated landing zone. Kyle Katarn tried reaching the LZ personnel to warn them, but their communications were being jammed. Thirty-two Phase I Dark Troopers came sprinting out of the first transport. They quickly overwhelmed and butchered the LZ personnel. They were only armed with blaster pistols. The Dark Troopers' vibroblades cut through them one at a time until all sixteen of them were deceased. Only one Dark Trooper was lost in the fight, when it took a precise bolt in the cybernetic face.

With the LZ crew taken out, the other transports deployed their forces. The second transport contained a large Juggernaut assault transport. The third transport carried a cargo of eighty-one stormtroopers. The final GR-75 unleashed ten Phase II Dark Troopers and three Phase I Dark Troopers. One Imperial in the garb of a high ranking elite officer, by the name of General Veers climbed aboard the Juggernaut with the forty-four Dark Troopers.

He looked up at the eighty-one white faced helmets in front of him.

"Move out men. You will take a direct approach to the temple. The Juggernaut will act as a mobile command post. We will also circle around and flank them to cut off any escape. Good luck. Do not underestimate the sorcerous Jedi. They are also warriors by nature."

Commander Clark swung his crimson blade at Han, who dodged it with a roll. The Shadow Trooper was already back on him and Han held up a flash bang and threw it at him. Commander Clark swung at it right as it blew up in a shrill, ear shattering bang. It also released a blinding light that even the Trooper's helmet couldn't completely protect against at that range. Han fired two shots and the trooper blocked one bolt and the other hit him in the leg forcing him into a crouched position holding his singed armor.

Han aimed a finishing blow, when the trooper rolled forward at him and was ready to cut Han in two. _Well, this is it._ Han thought.

Luke ignored the LZ and landed directly on top of the temple. Kyle Katarn was already waiting for him.

"We have to split up and lead a team of Knights and Padawans."

"Yes," Kyle agreed. "I'll wait in the main atrium with a team of knights that volunteer."

Luke understood the fatal importance of Kyle's team.

"Okay. My wife Mara will take the most inexperienced Padawans through the underground passage. The disguised Corvette will leave right away."

"And you?"

"If anyone is still standing on your team, they'll join my party as we fight our way to the transports they hijacked and we'll take that back."

"Sounds like a plan. May the force be with you Luke."

"And you," Luke said absently, wondering how many enemies were in the first wave. There was only three Jedi Masters, sixteen Jedi Knights, and twenty Padawans.

Commander Clark's blade was stopped an inch away from Han, when a big furry claw grabbed his elbow. As he turned to see who was stopping him, the massive Wookie yanked him backwards and flung him. Chewbacca took out a massive vibrosword. It was nearly four feet in length.

"Raawwghurgh."

Han aimed his DL-44 at the black armored fiend, when a blast from the sky hit the ground in front of him sending him backwards. It was from a TIE Annihilator prototype, which resembled a regular TIE fighter but with a second pod dangling below it attached the the main Pod. It made the TIE a little slower, but the pod's 360 degree rotation allowed it to aim in any direction except straight up. The other two Annihilators were circling the Rebels and firing down below on them.

Chewbacca and Clark's blades clashed. The vibrosword was built to resist a lightsaber to prevent it from being cut into pieces. Chewbacca's strength caused Clark to give up a few feet, but then he used his superior speed and performed a feint, and then swung the blade in a vicious circle severing one of Chewie's arms. The Wookie roared in anger and kicked his foot out into Commander Clark's chest propelling him backwards. His lightsaber came rolling out of his grip. Chewbacca ran over to the downed trooper and lifted his over-sized foot to stomp out the trooper's head. Elsewhere, other escape pods released more deadly Shadow Troopers and Stormtroopers into the midst of battle.

The first troopers to arrive at the foot of the temple on Yavin IV were immediately blasted to bits by automated defense turrets. After a few more troops were felled, a group of Jedi charged out with their green and blue blades dancing. Kyle Katarn and eight Jedi Knights fought valiantly against the seventy six stormtroopers in the thick woods.

Stormtroopers were force pushed into trees, stone walls, and off cliffs. They fired and fired, some shots being deflected into their comrade's chests, others being sent into trees above setting them ablaze. Grenades were thrown by hand and returned with the unseen telekinetic force powers. The Knights flipped and sprinted, blocked and deflected, but one by one the force wielding members of various races died. A Rodian Jedi got shot in the back while cutting down a stormtrooper in front of him. A Gungan Jedi was running in circles yelling "Mesa gonna get yous!" when four stormtroopers surrounded him, and simultaneously fired into his head. A human Knight didn't react fast enough and a thermal detonated blew up beside him, vaporizing him. Almost half of the stormtrooper brigade was wiped out when Kyle Katarn gave the order and the other five Jedi retreated back into the temple. One more of the knights were gunned down while fleeing.

Another Knight named J'sar Lin who was more talented in the force than swordsmanship, threw her blue lightsaber backwards. The blade cut through several troopers as if she was swinging it by hand, then it floated back to the entrance and blocked a few more shots while still hovering over the ground.

Two rockets blew up the automated defense systems and thirty-eight stormtroopers surrounded the entrance. They set up an E-WEB Tripod turret at the entrance. Another Jedi died from wounds he endured during the battle. The remaining force using forces hid out of sight from the intimidating E-Web. When the soldiers started marching in they had to split up to go into the smaller hallways of the temple. That was exactly what they hoped for when they attacked the stormtroopers in close quarter conditions.

Chewbacca was close to using a combo of his immense weight and strength to crush Commander Clark's head like a soda can, when he received two three-shot bursts from an Advanced E-11 blaster rifle. As he fell forward, Commander Clark rolled to the side and quickly got up. The Shadow Trooper that took cover behind the escape pod ran over to finish the Wookie off when a downed Han Solo shot his heavy blaster into the trooper's chest.

The man who saved Commander Clark's life arrived with his commandos and ordered them to arrest Han and Chewie. They put them in cuffs and then Commander Clark dealt the finishing blow to Chewie by way of head dismemberment. Captain Zheng fired his weapon into Han, and that was the last of the infamous smuggler from Corellia and his Wookie sidekick.

"What's your name?" The Shadow Trooper commander asked as he observed the commandos in front of him. He gestured over to the two dead Shadow Troopers he came with. "It looks like I could use some fresh meat to fill in the boots of my fallen comrades. What do you say about training as a Shadow Trooper?"

Captain Zheng took off his helmet and saluted. "I'd be honored to fight under you. My name is Captain Alan Zheng of the 501st Legion."

They shook hands, but both men knew that the mission wasn't over yet.

"Well Captain, it's your lucky day. We have to find former senator Leia Organa and confirm her death. Then we can return to the Orbit as we watch our fleet bomb this planet until the forests are nothing but ashes."

As they searched the forest and fought their way through scattered patches of resistance, Luke Skywalker and his students did the same on similar forest moon. Yavin IV was lush with green and brown. Luke and his Knights were impeded by Phase I Dark Troopers. Their blades clashed, and the mechanical wheez of the troopers was almost as loud as the buzzing of lightsabers. As multiple Jedi Knights and a few of the more talented Padawans fought one on one with the melee using cyborgs, Luke took on five at once. With an advanced flurry, he took out three in one swipe. His light green saber almost blended in with the environment. Despite being outnumbered three to one, the Jedi were faring okay.

Then the Phase II Dark Troopers came and opened fire with their heavy miniguns. One of the Padawans couldn't keep up and was blasted to pieces. Luke tried to get close to one, but another took aim on him and he was forced to retreat. Only seven of the ten Jedi Luke brought with him were still alive as they ran back to the Temple. They were being pursued by the leftover Phase Is. If any of the Jedi were to fall behind now they would either be cut up or gunned down by the slow moving Phase IIs that also lolled behind. The situation was not favorable.

Commander Clark impaled Leia Organa with the lightsaber. The blade protruded through her back. Then her executor Commander Clark used the lightsaber to singe off her hair buns on the side of her head.

"Well, somebody had to do it!" he said. Three of the Rebel leaders were dead. Mon Monthma was in Imperial custody, and the Jedi Temple was already under siege. They returned to space to let the Star Destroyers finish the job. The color green was the last thing most of the surviving Rebels saw as the fleet demolished them.

Captain Zheng was outfitted into Shadow Trooper armor and promoted into the Shadow Legion. They entered a shuttle and were on their way to oversee the end of the Jedi Order.

The Empire's technicians inside the Juggernaut command post that was driving approximately 45 M.P.H. and crushing every tree in it's path, were working hard to locate the signal of any possible escape craft posted outside the Temple. The Juggernaut circled the Temple three times, getting closer and closer each time.

"Got it!" A technician said.

General Veers walked over and marked the location.

Inside, the technicians were programming the Dark Troopers orders. The AI responded. The three Phase III Dark Troopers climbed out of the exit hatch on top of the Juggernaut. Once all three were out, they jetpacked towards the location. The wind bounced off of their sleek metal frames.

Luke's team came into the temple behind the Stormtroopers and easily finished off the remainder. They caught up to Kyle's team and joined them in the underground tunnels. It was unfortunate, but now they had so few people left, they could all fit on the Corvette even though it was a civilian class ship with no weapons.

Mara Jade opened the hatch that led above ground. It was a clearing with a corvette. She told two Padawans to go prep it for take off. Night has fallen and the sky was very bright from stars and the other moons in the sky. Yavin, the planet they orbited was so massive it looked like it was devouring the sky. "DUCK" she screamed as a rocket flew towards the group. She used the force to detonate it right above them. A Phase III Dark Trooper was standing on their getaway ship. It opened fire with it's powerful wrist blasters.

Another one smashed into the ground after deactivating it's jetpack. A Padawans swung his blade at it, but the massive metallic arm reached out and grabbed his neck. It snapped it and tossed him aside. Mara Jade threw her lightsaber and beheaded it.

And then nothing mattered anymore. Because the Death Star blew up the entire planet. The Empire couldn't risk the superweapon being blown up so they didn't waste time evacuating their forces. The asteroids floated through space, and somewhere a dead Luke Skywalker floated into the sun.

Zheng and Clark were in the emperor's throne room on one knee, bowing before the Emperor and Vader himself. "The Rebellion is noooo more. To celebrate we will have fried Ackbar and drinks!" then the Emperor broke into maniacal laughter that echoed throughout his chambers. Commander Clark looked forward to going back to his quarters and trying on his new Wookie Fur jacket. Captain Zheng couldn't wait to try some Ackbar Fried Rice.

In loving memory,

RIP General Veers


End file.
